Hijau Kuning
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: Talk show terkenal di Domino City menampilkan para pemain film Yu-Gi-Oh yang sukses dengan seaon 1 sampai Disini mereka membahas season Humor gagal, typo, .


.

.

.

_**Hijau Kuning**_

**Disclaimer :  
**Yugi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi

**Warning :  
**Humor gagal, typo bertebaran seperti kecoa, garing, dll

.

.

.

Lampu panggung dipusatkan pada seorang pria berambut silver panjang yang menutupi mata kirinya. Dia sedang duduk di kursi dengan tangan kanan sedang memegang gelas wine yang sudah ia minum setengah dan tangan kiri yang sedang menyapu halaman Galaxy Tab yang baru saja ia beli. Tidak lama kemudian lampu yang dipusatkan kepadanya diganti dengan lampu yang menerangi seluruh ruangan itu. Pria berambut silver itupun langsung melihat kearah kamera yang menyorotinya sedaritadi.

Ia meletakan gelas wine itu dan berdiri, "Selamat malam pemirsa di rumah. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Maximillion Pegasus di Hijau Kuning!"

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar sangat kencang ketika ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Di malam hari ini, saya akan membahas tentang film yang sedang terkenal di dunia perfilman dunia. Judulnya adalah Yu-Gi-Oh season 5!"

Tepuk tangan membahana di ruangan itu sekali lagi.

"Disini saya sudah mengundang pemeran-pemeran dari film ini. Langsung kita sambut Yugi Mutou dan Atem!"

Musik khas acara ini dimainkan dengan piano terdengar ketika 2 orang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik berwarna-warni dengan wajah yang mirip memasuki panggung. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju kearah Pegasus dan menyalaminya.

"Selamat malam, Yugi-kun, Atem. Sihlakan duduk." Pegasus mengarahkan Yugi untuk di sofa yang telah tersedia dan ia sendiri segera duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Selamat malam Pegasus dan semuanya yang ada di rumah." Yugi tersenyum sambil menghadap kamera.

"Selamat malam dan terima kasih telah mengundang saya di acara ini." Atem menjawab.

Kamera kembali mengarahkan fokusnya dari Yugi dan Atem ke Pegasus.

"Sebelum kita berbincang-bincang dengan Yugi, mari kita saksikan trailer film Yu-Gi-Oh ini terlebih dahulu." Televisi besar yang terletak dibelakang sofa yang Yugi duduki menampilkan sebuah trailer film.

−_Sihlakan nonton opening terakhir dari Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monster−_

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar sekali lagi ketika trailer yang dimaksud selesai diputar.

"Yak itulah trailer dari film Yu-Gi-Oh ini. Sebelumnya bisa saya tambahkan kalau trailer tadi adalah season 5 dari Yu-Gi-Oh the series yang diproduseri oleh Kazuki Takahashi. Film ini telah meraih kemenangan di Olcar awards. Mari kita berbincang dengan kedua pemeran utamanya." Pegasus mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sebelumnya ke kamera ke Yugi yang duduk manis di sofa dan Atem yang sedang menumpu wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya yang diletakan di lengan sofa yang ada.

"Menurut kalian apa yang menarik dari film ini?" Pegasus bertanya.

"Yang menarik adalah plotnya. Plot yang berbeda dan film-film yang menampilkan permainan kartu lainnya." Jawab Yugi.

"Permainan kartunya sendiri. Permainan kartunya tidak semudah yang anda lihat di film dan kartu-kartunya juga menarik. Plus, setiap tahun kartunya diupgrade terus." Jawab Atem santai.

"Lalu apa kendala dalam memerankan peran kalian mengingat kalau disini kalian berbagi tubuh?" Pegasus mengintip Galaxy Tab yang ada di meja sebentar.

"Yang susah adalah ketika pergantian pemeran. Saat saya muncul, saya tidak boleh lupa adegan apa yang Yugi mainkan dan efek angin dan cahaya yang digunakan." Atem mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Pegasus.

"Sebenarnya dia sudah pernah komplain mengenai efek angin dan cahaya itu kepada produsernya, namun Takahashi-san mengatakan bahwa efek-efek itu dibuat agar penampilan Atem lebih keren lagi. Dan itu sudah 5 kali terjadi selama pembuatan film Yu-Gi-Oh The Series ini." Yugi tertawa sejadi-jadinya sedangkan Atem hanya memasang wajah sebal.

"Tetapi menurut sumber yang ada, kau adalah tokoh paling sedikit muncul. Jika muncul kau tidak berbuat banyak dan langsung digantikan oleh Atem. Apa pendapatmu mengenai hal ini?" tanya Pegasus kepada Yugi yang tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa dan Atem yang memasang senyum kemenangan.

"Er..masalah itu sih tidak bisa saya komentari. Soalnya itu sudah apa adanya. Tetapi di season 5 ini kemunculan saya lebih banyak dari season lain dan saya akan menjadi diri saya sendiri." Jawab Yugi sambil tersenyum tidak enak.

"Wah benarkah? Sepertinya season ini akan berbeda dengan season lainnya ya? Bisa ceritakan plot season 5 ini?" Suara piano mengalun indah memenuhi ruangan.

"Di season ini saya, Atem, akan mendapatkan kembali ingatan saya. Bisa dibilang ini adalah season terakhir dari Yu-Gi-Oh ini sendiri. Ceritanya berpusat kepada kisah saya 3000 tahun silam." Atem menjawab.

"Dan saya, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, dan Kaiba membantu Atem untuk menemukan ingatan itu. Plus, disini kita mengetahui mengenai hubungan Atem dan Kaiba." Tambah Yugi.

"Belum pas rasanya kalau kita tidak mendatangkan keempat tokoh utama lainnya. Mari kita sambut Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, dan Kaiba!"

Musik terdengar jelas ketika 3 pria memasuki panggung dengan pakaian bagus.

"Selamat datang semuanya. Loh dimana Anzu?" tanya Pegasus yang bangkit berdiri untuk menyalami tamunya itu.

"Anzu sedang sibuk membintangi film The Toilet Saga. Jadi dia tidak bisa hadir." Jawab Jonouchi. Lalu ketiga pemuda itu duduk di sofa yang disediakan.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya ditujukan untuk Kaiba. Apa peranmu di film ini?" tanya Pegasus.

"Seto Kaiba, pemilik Kaiba corp. dan Priest Seto, salah satu pendeta tertinggi di Mesir." Jawabnya singkat.

"Menurut sumber yang ada, disini kau bertemu dengan gadis yang memberikanmu kekuatan Blue Eyes White Dragon di masa mendatang. Apakah itu benar?" Pegasus meminum wine yang sudah setengah itu.

"Iya betul." Kaiba hanya manatap datar semua yang ada. Di kursi penonton bisa dilihat ada seorang fans dari Kaiba yang pingsan.

"Dan wanita itu sangat cantik. Benar-benar cantik." Tambah Jonouchi yang sudah memasang wajah pervert bersama Honda dan dihadiahi _deathglare_ oleh Kaiba.

"Namanya adalah Kisara. Inilah fotonya." Pegasus menunjuk televisi besar yang menamilkan foto Kisara yang sedang memakai baju terusan lusuh dan ia sedang melakukan salah satu adegan di film.

"Lihat! Dia gadis yang cantik!" Jonouchi langsung berdiri dan menunjuk televisi itu.

"Diam kau, _baka inu_." Kaiba melihat foto Kisara, "Ceritanya saya menyelamatkannya dari penyamun-penyamun yang akan menjualnya sewaktu kecil dan ia melindungi saya. Lalu beberapa tahun kemudian kami bertemu dan ia memberikan kekuatannya kepada saya." Kaiba mulai bercerita.

"Sebenarnya, Takahashi-san ingin memfokuskan kisah cinta mereka namun karena keterbatasan waktu dalam membuat naskah dan ia dalam kondisi yang kurang sehat, akhirnya ia memotongnya ckckck.." Jonouchi tertawa kecil dan Kaiba sudah siap untuk membalas Jonouchi namun dipotong oleh Pegasus yang dapat membaca situasi.

"Sayang sekali ya, pemirsa. Padahal kita berharap dapat melihat Kaiba yang memiliki pasangan hidup." Dan Pegasus salah berbicara karena temperatur ruangan tiba-tiba menurun drastis.

"Ah! Bagaimana dengan peran kalian sendiri di film ini?" Pegasus berusaha membuat suhu temperatur kembali normal, walau gagal.

"Tidak banyak. Seperti biasa kami menjadi teman yang setia menemani Yugi kemanapun ia pergi, bahkan ke Millenium World." Jonouchi hanya menaikan bahunya.

"Walau dikatakan sebagai salah satu tokoh utama, sebenarnya saya merasa kalau saya adalah pemeran tambahan disini." Honda hanya bisa menangisi nasibnya yang malang.

"Tidak juga ah. Kau juga teman baikku kok." Yugi langsung menyambar.

"Hmph!" Kaiba hanya mendengus karena ia ingin acara ini cepat selesai sehingga ia bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hahaha.. Lalu bagaimana dengan proses _shooting_ sendiri? Kalian menggunakan latar asli dari cerita ini bukan?" Pegasus mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Benar. Kami _shooting_ di Mesir!" Yugi tersenyum lebar sambil mengingat-ingat proses _shooting_.

"Disana benar-benar panas sekali. Rasanya seperti ikan asin yang masih didalam tahap pembuatan." Jonouchi menambahkan.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu diam. Hanya terdengar seuara jangkrik.

"Apa?!" Jonouchi menatap orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

"Ti-tidak. Hahaha~" Pegasus tertawa garing.

"Mesir adalah tempat yang indah. Piramidanya benar-benar menakjubkan." Tambah Atem yang daritadi hanya diam membisu.

"Dan kru produsernya sangat hebat karena berhasil membuat film ini seperti sungguhan. Luar biasa!" Honda menambahkan.

"Itu berkat teknologi yang dimiliki oleh Kaiba corp. Untuk mengedit film ini kami membutuhkan lebih dari 1000 orang." Kaiba ikut nimbrung juga.

"Dan kalau bisa saya tambahkan, film ini baru selesai proses _shooting _dan dalam tahap pengeditan. Semoga filmnya cepat jadi sehingga kita bisa menontonnya." Pegasus tersenyum lebar.

"Kita sudah melihat pemeran laki-lakinya. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita melihat pemeran perempuannya?" Pegasus berdiri, "Mari kita sambut Mana, Kisara, dan Isis!"

Ketika musik mengalun, munculah tiga perempuan cantik dengan pakaian yang bagus. Mereka memasang senyum dan berjalan kearah Pegasus lalu menyalaminya.

"Selamat datang di Hijau Kuning." Pegasus mempersihlakan ketiga gadis cantik itu duduk di sofa.

"Oh iya, di film ini juga merupakan debut pertama Kisara di dunia perfilman bukan?" tanya Pegasus sambil membaca contekan yang ada di Galaxy Tab.

"Benar. Ini debut pertama saya." Kisara tersenyum dan membuat fans laki-laki yang datang ke acara itu pingsan di tempat.

"Bisa ceritakan awal mulanya?"

"Pertama kali ditawari oleh Takahashi-san untuk menjadi pemeran tambahan di filmnya. Karena manager saya berpikir bahwa ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus, jadi saya menerimanya saja. Lagipula mencoba hal yang baru itu bagus untuk perkembangan saya di dunia entertainment." Jawab Kisara dengan lembut.

"Apa kesulitan yang kau hadapi selama proses _shooting_?"

"Saat melakukan adegan jatuh. Itu sangat sulit karena saya harus jatuh di tebing yang dalam. Sebenarnya saya sangat takut waktu itu tapi untungnya Kaiba bisa menenangkan saya." Kisara tersenyum kearah Kaiba dan Kaiba hanya mendengus entah malu atau apa.

"Mana sendiri bagaimana? Kalau tidak salah kau pernah bermain di film Harry Parker." Pegasus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kisara kepada Mana.

"Oh iya benar. Tapi tidak banyak yang kulakukan disana huft." Mana menggembungkan pipinya.

"Disini kau menjadi teman kecil dari Atem. Menurutmu karakter Atem itu seperti apa?" tanya Pegasus.

"Hm..menurut saya Atem adalah anak yang baik, namun pemikirannya masih muda sehingga kadang membuat kesalahan. Namun kekuatannya untuk memerintah juga tidak bisa diremehkan." Jawab Mana santai sambil mengingat apa kesannya terhadap Atem sendiri.

"Lalu untuk Isis. Disini kau juga memerankan 2 orang sama seperti Kaiba bukan?" Pegasus mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada wanita di usianya yang ke-20.

"Iya dan peran saya tidak jauh beda dengannya. Kami menjadi salah satu pendeta tertinggi." Jawab Isis santai.

"Disini ada desas desus bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Mahad, salah satu pemeran di film ini juga. Apakah itu benar?" Pegasus menatap Isis dengan raut penasaran.

"Kami hanya teman biasa. Plus, Takahashi-san juga membuat adegan saat kami bersama lumayan banyak. Mungkin itu yang membuat kalian berpikir bahwa kami pacaran." Isis menjawabnya santai dan tertata. Sepertinya ia tahu Pegasus akan menanyakan hal ini.

"Wah sayang sekali ya. Siapa tahu saja jika kalian melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, saya bisa menjadi presenternya." Pegasus berusaha melawak namun gagal.

"Tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Terakhir adakah yang ingin mempromosikan film ini sebelum acara ditutup?" tawar Pegasus.

"Yu-Gi-Oh season 5 bercerita tentang saya yang ingin mendapatkan ingatannya dan kembali ke tempat ia berasal. Dijamin season 5 ini akan memuaskan anda para penggemar Yu-Gi-Oh yang sudah mengikuti filmnya sejak season 1." Atem selesai mempromosikan filmnya.

"Sekarang sudah jam 09:30 dan saatnya kita untuk pamit. Sampai jumpa lagi di Hijau Kuning! Kisara!"

Kisara mulai menyanyikan lagu yang ia buat sendiri dengan merdunya. Dan credit roll berjalan hingga habis sambil ditemani lagu yang Kisara nyanyikan.

.

The End

.

**Author Note :**

Bah.. apa-apaan ini fic. Menuh-menuhin fandom ini aja. Maaf denan fic gagal ini ya. Saya tahu ini nggak lucu. Cuma saya lagi kepengen nulis tentang YGO aja nih. Dan untuk idenya saya sih udah punya bayangan dari awal Cuma bingung judulnya apa, lalu pas pensi kemarin waktu LDK, temen saya bikin parodinya dengan judul yang sama.

Oh iya, untuk yang bingung dengan seasonnya. Saya bikin begini:

Season 1 = Duelist Kingdom

Season 2 = Legendary Heroes dan Dungeon Dice Monster

Season 3 = Battle City, Battle Ship, Noah's Virtual World, dan Alcatraz Tower

Season 4 = Doma Orichalcos/Waking The Dragons dan KC Grandprix

Season 5 = Millenium World dan Ceremonial Battle

Gimana ceritanya? Gaje? Aneh? Masukan unek-unek anda didalam kotak review. Satu review sangat berharga untuk saya. Terima kasih sudah mampir~


End file.
